stage_select_instruction_manualfandomcom-20200215-history
Comedy Area
The Comedy Area was a Stage Select timeline spam that occurred on August 31st, 2019. Subject Tweets relating to #comedyarea were images, consistently meeting almost all of the following criteria: *The background was a white void *The account's character was in the foreground *The character was riding a vehicle; in most cases, the vehicle was a kart reminiscent of the Mario Kart series *Text saying "You have entered the comedy area" was placed somewhere on the image Noteworthy Tweets The following Stage Select #comedyarea tweets stand out in some form, usually for breaking the norm mentioned above in some form aside from simply not riding a vehicle (which became more and more common as the timeline spam progressed): *Arcade Woman (@Arcade_Woman): Arcade Woman was absent from the picture, with only a kart present alongside a small bit of text reading "#comedyarea". *Honey Woman (@EliteHoneyWoma2): At this time, Honey Woman's account was being run by RiCO, who was also claiming to be Hatsune Miku. Because of this, the kart is being driven not by Honey Woman, or even by RiCO, but by Miku, with the text reading "You have entered the Rockman X *Drive* Beta". *Proto Man (@EliteProtoMan): The text read "You have entered the DIVORCE area". *Snake Man (@Large_ManSnake): The image was a photo of a real snake that swallowed a gun. *Elec Man (@ElecMan_Parody): Elec Man was riding a cardboard tank, with the text reading "help i'm stuck in the comedy area". *Solar Man (@elitesolarman2): Not only was Solar Man not riding a kart, but he was looking down solemnly, with the text reading "Someone stole my car". *Pirate Man (@ElitePirateMan): Rather than a kart, Pirate Man was riding a pirate ship; the text read "YE BE ENTERING YO HO HO TERRITORY". *Needle Man (@NeedleManGamer): Needle Man was driving a car on a road (with the background otherwise still being a white void); he was about to run over Jampun from @parapadarappa33, with the text reading "TEXTING AND DRIVING MY WAY TO COMEDY AREA". *Toad Man (@MyManToadMan): Toad Man was not in a vehicle; instead, he was holding a gun, with the text reading "I SHOT THE COMEDY AREA". *Shade Man (@ShadeElite): Instead of an image, the tweet was entirely text, reading "you have entered the comedy area *insert me in a mario kart*". The #comedyarea hashtag was instead pasted in a reply to this tweet. Adrienne By sheer coincidence, this timeline spam was not the first use of the hashtag "#comedyarea". On February 26th of 2014, a Twitter user by the name of Adrienne (@ladyadriennetv) tweeted "the #comedyarea where people think they are funny but don;t realize how bad it is #boredtotears #whereyoudratherbe #bringthefunny #notfunny". The fact that she was the only user on the site known to use the hashtag "#comedyarea" prior to 2019 led to some members of Stage Select revering her. Twitter Intervention A few minutes into the timeline spam, Twitter began temporarily limiting account features for several participants. Luckily, no Stage Select user lost their account, and a simple reCAPTCHA challenge allowed the timeline spam to continue. Spread The #comedyarea timeline spam is noteworthy in that (even not counting the above post by Adrienne) it managed to expand from Stage Select to Parody Twitter as a whole, with numerous parody accounts not associated with Stage Select making #comedyarea tweets of their own, most notably Donkey Kong parody account @DonkeyKongApe. Category:Events Category:Timeline Spams Category:Major Events